1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method for connecting the similarly profiled ends of at least one sealing strip at the butt joint present between them after the strip has been attached to the surface of a vehicle or vehicle component. The invention also pertains to a device for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Profiled sealing strips on vehicles or vehicle components serve to seal off a movable vehicle component such as a door against the body frame when the door is closed. These types of profiled sealing strips are usually attached to the vehicle door by means of auxiliary devices comprising several segments.
To shorten production times and to lower investment costs, DE 101 38 781 A1 proposes a method for attaching a seal to a vehicle door, in which the seal, which is in the form of an endless profiled strip on a roll, is pulled off the roll, and the adhesive surface on the strip is rolled onto the door all the way around along the line indicating where the strip is to be attached. The words “rolled onto” are used to express the idea that, to attach the strip to the door, pressure rolls are used to press the seal along successive portions of its length onto the surface of the vehicle door, following along the predefined mounting line. The advantage of this rolling method is that it allows an all-around seal to be installed in its entirety in a single continuous step. The attachment occurs in this case by means of a robot, which has guide means for the sealing strip. After the attachment process is over, the strip is cut by a cutting device on the robot to form abutting ends. The ends of the profiled sealing strip resting against each other at this butt joint can shift position with respect to each other. As a result, not only the overall visual impression of the seal is disturbed, but also it becomes easier for damage to occur to the seal in the area of the butt joint. Certain types of vehicles, furthermore, such as all-terrain vehicles require a closed-door seal all the way around the door to provide a water-tight barrier.
It would therefore be desirable to have a way of connecting the two abutting ends of the profiled sealing strip without losing the mounting and cost advantages offered by the previously described rolling method for attaching the sealing strip.